


Hallo, Spacegirl

by LamestChild



Series: Time Child Adventures [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Chameleon Arch (Doctor Who), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), I'm Bad At Tagging, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Spoilers for Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Superwho, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Whump, The Doctor is Hurt (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamestChild/pseuds/LamestChild
Summary: (Follows Time Child Adventures AU)When Castiel was very young, he met the Timeless Child.When the Doctor was lost, he met Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, the Doctor & Castiel
Series: Time Child Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823041
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Hallo, Spacegirl

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t need to read this to read Time Child of the Stars. You don’t need to read Time Child of the Stars to read this. It would make me happy however, if you did.
> 
> The AU is basically after the time war the Doctor regenerated into a child.

God only ever made Earth.

  
  


Sure, angels made a few stars, but nothing ever said they made  _ planets.  _ Whole ecosystems, with sentient life. That takes skill. The Almighty only made the creatures on Earth as well as humans. But what about Mars, Saturn or Jupiter?

  
  


All the other galaxies and solar systems besides Earth’s…The life forms that lived on those planets were not of God’s creation.

  
  


The Creator modeled humans after themselves. 

  
  


Slitheen, Cybermen, Daleks, Abzorbaloffs, Gelths, Time Lords, and so many more. These were strange, impossible, brand new sentient lives. Created way before the humans, unique in every way.

How were they invented? Thought of? Designed?

  
  


Well, there happened to be a small child. A very small child. In a pretty golden dress. Who came all the way from another Universe. Who could go anywhere and anywhen. Who liked to draw in stardust and had the biggest imagination. Who loved to write stories.

  
  


Oh, and the stories they wrote. Wonderful beginnings and amazing adventures. Creatures who were impossible in every way. Brilliant creatures, every one of them special.

  
  


Since the child never revealed themselves like The Almighty, their creations believe they evolved from microscopic organisms.

  
  


The child found that a wonderful idea, so they  _ made _ microscopic organisms. Sort of like capsule machines, each one set at random. Spread them on all sorts of different, unique planets. Evolving into wonder creatures they could never think of. Telepathic life, empathic life, Kingdoms made of pure thought, 

  
  


They could change form, however only when injured badly. Their form was currently of a little girl. She could jump universes and multiverses. Seeing all sorts of places and sights.

  
  


The child and The Almighty never crossed or met. 

  
  


That is, not yet. The Creator knew nothing of the child’s existence. The child knew of The Creator but saw no interest in them. Until that child met an angel. The angel would leave a fond impression on the child. Even when all else in their past has been forgotten...They remember that angel.

  
  
  


That angel will remember that child. A strange child, whose laughter sounded musical and who made stars that could die and remake themselves.  _ They should end. If they didn’t end then none of the new ones would be made. _ The child’s thinking was strange. Oh but they wouldn’t forget, the little child in gold.

  
  
  


The angel wasn’t a powerful angel or an important one.

  
  
  


Barely a fledgling, The Angel of Thursday, little Castiel.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Castiel was curious. He never explored beyond Earth and the sun or moon. They were curious about the other planets that appeared. The Almighty wouldn’t answer any of their questions about them. So, they decided to investigate themselves. 

They landed on the planet most similar to Earth. Its rocky red surface causes dust clouds to surround them. He paused to look at the surface. It was desolate, nothing but rocks and dust in sight.

Castiel walked around, but there was truly no life. They caught a flash of gold. They wanted to know everything they could, since The Almighty couldn't tell them. Perhaps this was a creation The Almighty didn’t make. So they ran after it.

They ran around rocks and mountains, kicking up lots of dust in the process. Their current form was very human like. Their form had something like the ‘legs’ and ‘arms’ the humans used. Not a vessel however, The Almighty thought the humans weren’t ready yet.

Castiel finally came face to face with what looked to be a human female child. Curious, they didn’t know humans could travel through space yet. 

The child giggled, and immediately Castiel knew something strange was amidst. Her giggle rang through the air like music, not anything they had ever heard. No, not quite music either, the laugh was broken in a way that twisted reality. They weren't sure what it reminded them of. They felt the air, shattering all of the rules of the universe Castiel had learned. 

  
  


Then it hit them.

  
  


Her laughter reminded them of when stars collide.

  
  


They paused and stared. This was nothing like he expected when he decided to explore. 

  
  


The child smiled at him. It was kind, but sharp in ways that made Castiel shrink back. “You’re rather slow. I expected you to be faster. And smarter. You are an  _ Angel. _ ”

  
  


Her voice was… circular almost. Like when Castiel listened very closely to the moon going around the Earth, and the Earth going around the sun.

It was truly musical. Her smile was like electricity and her eyes like constellations. There was nothing that screamed ‘dark’ like demons or ‘light’ like angels.

  
  


This child was like the Universe itself. Truly Neutral.

Not good, not evil. Just undeniably  _ there _ . A true mystery. 

  
  


Castiel finally responded. “How do you know of us?”

  
  


The child laughed again, it was surprisingly off settling. She gestured vaguely, “I know lots of things. You’re just  _ one _ group of angels in  _ one  _ universe.”

  
  


Castiel was puzzled by most of what the child said, nevertheless, he enjoyed his conversations with her. One day the child told him she was leaving.

  
  


“I would rather not stay in one universe forever. I’ll come back one day. Promise.”

  
  


Castiel was greatly saddened by this. Then again, he understood, with the ability to travel like that, he wouldn’t stay anywhere long. It was also for the best, before the almighty found out he was sneaking away.

  
So Castiel waited for his first ‘friend’.

And waited.

And waited.

  
He eventually stopped. He moved on. He met Dean and Sam. He got new friends, a new  _ family. _ He never forgot her though.

  
  


She would come back, he knew. She could be part of his  _ family. _ He imagined their reunion loads of times.

  
  


He had never imagined this.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you are catholic or Christian like me, I am very, very sorry.
> 
> That’s all.
> 
> Thanks lovelies for reading. Have a brilliant day, or afternoon, or night.


End file.
